Battery powered vehicles offer significant advantages over traditional modes of travel. However, multiple technological problems still need to be overcome so as to ensure optimal use of the technology. Current market products are limited, for example, by range of travel, and structural soundness. In one particular form, such products require multiple cooling plates with multiple hose connections that wind inefficiently over the structural beams. In such systems problems inevitably arise as a result of lower reliability due to the multiple hose connections and air getting trapped above structural beams during service repair. Trapped air can prevent proper coolant flow and fill volume thus affecting the system's ability to function properly.
There is a long felt need in the art for affordable electric vehicles with long ranges having structurally integrated batteries with systems providing structural enhancement. There is a long felt need in the art for enhanced methods, devices, and systems with single coolant plates capable of accommodating large quantities of active battery material so as to provide adequate power required for long-distance travel. Provided herein are descriptions of such methods devices, and systems, which achieve an optimized structural performance with low mass, cost, and efficient packaging so as to allow maximum occupant comfort and vehicle usage.